para el niño mas solitario
by Chirly19
Summary: especial para san valentin... luna y sly..!friendship


**que tal! me llego la inspiracion y como es el dia de san valentin decidi escribir jejejejeje**

**espero que sea de su agrado, sino vallasen a *********

**aki-nee: no mentira yo no soy asi! jeje fue alguien mas **¬.¬

**total!...**

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, pero este fic sii!**

-Para el niño más solo-

Luna se encontraba mirando el atardecer, mientras leo jugaba con su consola de videojuegos

Luna pensaba

-mañana es dia de san valenti me pregunto que haremos en la academia. (suspira)…

Leo- luna!

Luna- que pasa leo?

Leo- vamos vamos! Hoy es dia de san valentin y habra muchos dulces en la cademia

Luna- dulces? Eso es lo que mas te interesa

Leo-sii! Vamoss! Rapido!

Luna "tengo que hacer algo especial para mis amigos, dexter, bob, paty y sly, ahora ire a comprar!"

Leo-lunaa muevete!

Luna- espera leo, primero iré a comprar unos detalles a nuestros amigos.

Leo- mmm esta bien

Luna- jeje

Llegan a la tienda

Leo- woouu que cantidad de dulces!

Luna- no todo es dulces leo

Leo- jejeje y bien que compraras?

Luna- estas manillas se las regalare a paty, a dexter le dare este lapicero, a bob esta gorra y a sly eh aun no se

Leo- le daras un regalo.. juumm el no se merece un regalo

Luna- porque lo dices?

Leo- oh vamos luna el casi nunca esta con nosotros!

Luna- mm pero el tambien se merece un regalo es dia de san valentin!

Leo- como quieras ire por alla a comprar dulces!

Luna camina por los estantes de la tienda hasta que ve el regalo perfecto para sly, ella no queria darle cualquier regalo, queria uno que le demostrara sus sentimientos y que podia confiar en ella.

Luna- listo leo! Vámonos!

Leo- haber yo veo!

Luna- noo (se sonroja)

Leo- jum ¬.¬ no me ocultas algo..

Luna- no ademas no quiero que arruines la sorpresa

Leo- jajaja esta bien vámonos

Paty- luna leo!

Leo, luna- paty!, bob! Dexter!

Paty- feliz dia de san valentin!

Luna- igualmente!

-ustedes niños entren al salon, debemos empezar con la celebración

-siii!

Todos entran al salon, luna nota que sly aun no llega,

-todos formen una mesa redonda ordena la maestra –y asi lo hacen

Luna- paty porque sly no ha llegado

Paty- no lo se.. ayer se fue muy extraño

Bob- si cuando le preguntamos si vendria a celebrar el dia de san valentin, el solo hizo un gesto de desagrado y se fue

Luna- mm "que le pasaria? Espero que llegue"

Luego de comer algunos dulces y refrescos llega la hora de repartir los obsequios

Leo recibe 5 regalos diferentes de unas compañeras que al parecer estaban encantadas con leo

Bob- woou leo tienes muchas admiradoras!

Leo- jeje si que bueno

Dexter estaba nervioso tenia una cajita en sus manos

Bob- y bien dexter le daras el regalo?

Dexter- después, em me da pena

Bob- ajaja

Luna que se encontraba sentada en su silla esperando que por aquella puerta entre su amigo..

Luna "jum porque no ha llegado, y que hare con su regalo, sera mejor entregarle a los chicos mis detalles"

Luna- paty, bob, dexter! Les tengo algo especial

Paty- de verdad?

Luna- si, para ti paty, y le entrega una bolsita azul decorada con flores amarillas y una tarjetita,

Paty- aa gracias luna! Yo tambien te tengo algo, - y le da una cajita llena de ositos de goma

Luna- jeje que lindo!, -bob este e spara ti

Bob- aaah para mi? (se sonroja)

Luna-jeje y el ultimo es para dexter, aquí tienes..

Dexter- em em eres muy buena amiga luna!

Luna- jejeje

Dexter- yo tambien te tengo un regalo dijo algo apenado

Luna- de veras? Gracias!

En eso llega sly, con algo en sus manos y la misma cara seria pero con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

Luna- que lindo! Dexter! –y le da un abrazo

Sly se queda viendo y se voltea ocultando el regalo que llevaba

Luna- sly!

El chico sale del salon ignorando a luna

Paty- que le pasa?

Luna- sly…

"ah el regalo debo darselo"

Luna sale del salon

Luna- sly espera!

Sly sigue caminando y parecia que lo hacia cada vez mas rapido

Luna- ye sly! Finalmente lo alcanza y lo toma del brazo

Sly- dejame luna!

Luna- pero, quiero darte un regalo –y se lo muestra

Sly- regalo?

Luna- si, te he estado esperando crei que no llegarias jeje

Sly- esto es

Luna- no te gusta?

Sly- si,, es genial

Era un llavero largo y en la punta habia un corazon plateado rodeado de lentejuelas rojas

Luna- que bueno que te alla gustado, veras lo escogi especialmente para ti, quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi

Sly- bueno….. yo tambien te tengo un obsequio dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza

Luna se sonroja

Sly- aquí tienes!

Luna- y que es?

Sly- mmm solo abrelo y ya

Luna-jeje –luna abre el obsequio que tenia un moño color rojo y envuelto en papel color rosa

Luna- es hermoso sly! –era un peluche con una flor en su mano

Sly-….

Luna abraza al chico que poco a poco se sonroja,

Luna- gracias sly!

Sly- si luna! Pero ya sueltame..

Luna- jeje lo sieto vamos los demas nos esperan!

Lo toma del brazo y salen corriendo para el salon con sus respectivos regalos en la mano.

Fin…..

**que les parecio?... soy buena escribiendo? . jejeje **


End file.
